


Raulson, Post Oscars

by EvieWhite



Category: American Horror Story, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Lily celebrate after the Oscars. Femslash, lady loving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raulson, Post Oscars

Prompt: Raulson post Oscars

AN: M for a smutty reason. Sexy lady loving ahead. You have been warned.

Sarah’s POV

 

My feet are aching as I finally make it up the last steps to my LA apartment. I can’t wait to get inside, take these awful shoes off, and curl up with my girlfriend, Lily Rabe. 

Lily is amazing. We’ve only been dating for about a month now, so we’re still keeping quiet about our relationship. That’s why she didn’t come with me to the Oscars tonight. It was an incredible experience, but it would have been even better with Lily by my side.

I knew when we first met seven years ago that we were going to end up together. In a whole theater full of people, I can’t keep my eyes off of her. 

“Hey Lily, I’m home!” The house is dark and strangely silent. Quickly taking off my dreaded heels, I hobble further inside the apartment. “Where are you Lily?” Not gonna lie, I’m a little disappointed that she’s not already celebrating the win with me.

“I’m in the bedroom, babe!” 

On my way to the room I stop at the refrigerator for my favorite bottle of wine, but it’s gone. Wondering what could possibly be going on, I continue to our room and open the door. The sight that greets me makes my mouth go dry and sparks of desire to flood my core.

“What took you so long, baby?” says Lily mischievously. She is sitting at the edge of the bed wearing lacy, red lingerie. Her hair is tussled about her face and I swear that’s ravish-me-red on her lips. Dear god, she is so damn sexy!

Gesturing for me to come closer, Lily bites the corner of her lip seductively. “Your favorite.” She sips from a full glass of red wine and hands me another. “Congratulations baby.” 

“Mmm, thank you.” I say between large sips of wine before I put the glass down on the dresser. Lily must notice how I wince as I walk from the pain in my feet.

“Do you want a foot massage?” Lily offers, moving up the bed to where she already has lotion out. 

“You don’t have to, baby.” 

“But I want to. Tonight is all about you darling.” Lily licks her lips and I know that she’s referring to more than just a foot massage, which causes even more wetness to pool in my panties. “Let me take care of you, Sarah.” 

She turns me around and pushes me up against the desk as she slowly unzips my dress. As each inch of my skin is revealed, Lily kisses it with her full lips. Gripping my hips, my girlfriend presses flush against me from behind.

Her breath is warm on my ear as she says huskily, “Lay on the bed.” 

Quick to obey, and now only in my lace panties, I lay on my back in the middle of the bed. Lily sits on her knees and begins to rub my aching feet. I can’t control the moan that escapes my lips.

“Mmm, babe if you keep making noises like that I won’t be able to concentrate.” 

On purpose this time, I let out a needy whimper. Lily instinctually rocks her hips forward. “Oh Lily.” I moan out. “That feels so good.” 

“Fuck.” Lily practically growls. She promptly abandons the lotion and straddles my hips. I can feel the heat radiating from her center just above mine 

“I need you Lily.” 

The beautiful blonde pounces on me, crashing our lips together in a frenzied, heated kiss. “You have me.”

My hips buck up, desperate for more contact. Lily leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses down my neck to the sweet spot on my collar bone that drives me wild. My eyelids close from the ecstasy I’m experiencing, and I tangle my hands in Lily’s hair to urge her lower. She hisses from the pain but looks up at me with lust darkened eyes.

‘Fuck me, Lily.” 

Her talented mouth moves lower, but skips over where I need her most. By now my panties are completely ruined and I am throbbing for her. Lily hooks her fingers in the lace band, pulling my panties off, lightly scratching my inner thighs as she goes. 

I squirm on the bed. I need Lily now and she knows that, she’s just teasing me. Looking into my eyes, Lily licks up each of my thighs. When her head dips down between my legs, heaven explodes behind my eyelids.

“Lily!” I can feel her smile against my sex as she flicks my clit with her tongue. I pull her hair sharply, desperate to have her so much closer. 

All thoughts leave my mind when Lily circles my clit while sucking it lightly. God, she knos just how to touch me. Her tongue is replaced by her skilled fingers, and while bracing herself on one arm Lily

plunges two fingers deep into my sex.

“Fuck, baby you’re so wet.” Lily moans. She’s right, I’m dripping. 

“All for you, Lily.” Biting her lip, Lily curls her fingers up with each thrust. I buck my hips wildly as she goes even faster and harder. No one has ever made love to me like Lily does, and I am fucking addicted.

With every pump of her long fingers, and every kiss of her sweet, full lips, she brings me closer and closer to the edge. “Cum for me Sarah.” The sound of Lily’s sensual voice sends me spiraling into oblivion. I’ve never know pleasure like this. Every cell in my body hums with pleasure. “That’s my good girl.” 

Lily softly pulls her fingers out of me and licks them clean. Out of breath and fully satisfied, I pull Lily down beside me so that our bodies are molded together. 

“Congratulations Sarah. I love you.” 

Fin.


End file.
